gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 61
On a Moonless Night, Insects Are Drawn to the Light (闇夜の虫は光に集う, Yamiyo no mushi wa hikari ni tsudou) is the sixty-first episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Gintoki has his final showdown with Nizō and the Benizakura, while a familiar friend reappears to try and deal with Takasugi. Plot Nizou's elaborate inner-monologue detailing his attraction to light and how humans are like moths attracted to light. However, as much as he's attracted to the light, there's no greater pleasure then snuffing out the light that humans reflect. On the other hand, the lights from Takasugi and Gintoki tantalize Nizou, as they're off-beat and irrational. But what annoys Nizou the most is the silver color of Gintoki's light and he then proceeds to go on the attack against Gintoki. As the two skirmishes, Katsura confronts Takasugi, who shows him of the battle between Gintoki and Nizou. Perturbed by the fact that Takasugi's comrade Nizou is straining his body beyond his limits. Katsura questions Takasugi if he has no compassion for his comrade. An apathetic Takasugi answers that it's Nizou's desire. Elsewhere, Tetsuya informs his sister Tetsuko, Nizou wishes to become a sword that protects Takasugi's flame. As Gintoki tries to defend himself against Nizou, Tetsuya is astonished by how Gintoki can match the power of the Benizakura. Gintoki starts to gain the upper hand on Nizou until Nizou's arm starts to pulsate. Meanwhile Shinpachi and Kagura face off against, Takechi and Matako respectively. Their fight is interrupted when a wrapped up Gintoki who was coiled by the Benizakura's wires falls through the ceiling. Also, Nizou emerges from the rubble now with both of his arms fused with the Benizakura and with his mind completely consumed by the sword. In an intrepid attempt to rescue Gintoki, Tetsuko stabs Nizou's arm with another sword she forged. Sequentially, Shinpachi and Kagura attack Nizou in hopes to free Gintoki from his bind. Tetsuya, astounded by the turn of events, has a flashback back when his father was still alive and how he tried in earnest to surpass his father. Back to the present, Tetsuya sacrifices himself in order to save his sister Tetsuko from the rampaging Nizou. Because of this noble act, Gintoki frees himself from his coiled state. While Gintoki regains his composure, the siblings have a heart to heart together. Gintoki then gives an eloquent speech about swords and with a single slash, ends Nizou's life. After giving a confession to Tetsuko, Tetsuya dies to his injuries. Katsura and Takasugi continue their discussion together and soon the Harusame pirates arrive. Takasugi made a deal with the pirate organization in order to cooperate with them, he offered Gintoki and Katsura's heads to them. In a bind, Katsura and Gintoki face off against the Harusame pirates, as Elizabeth takes Shinpachi and Kagura off the ship. Once a sizable amount of pirates have been defeated, the duo makes an open declaration against Takasugi and escape. Characters *Okada Nizou *Elizabeth *Sakata Gintoki *Murata Tetsuya *Murata Tetsuko *Katsura Kotarou *Takasugi Shinsuke *Takechi Henpeita *Shimura Shinpachi *Kijima Matako *Kagura *Murata Jintetsu *Kawakami Bansai *Yoshida Shouyou *Kawakami Bansai Trivia * ルパン三世（ルパンさんせい） Arsène Lupin III reference - Gintoki called Katsura Lupin when the parachute opened. Lupin is known for using all kinds of gadgets to get himself out of sticky situations. For more details, refer to Lupin III. ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes